


Caring For Mr Stark

by Queenxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring Peter, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilty Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Sexual Tension, Starker, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Tony gets injured in a battle, Peter comes over to take care of the man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Caring For Mr Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, comment and let me know what you think, always open to prompts for other fics! find me on tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen18xo

"Hello... Mr Stark..." Peter called out as he made his way through Tony's floor of the Avengers compound. Peter felt uneasy walking around the well-known space without his mentor. Once entering the living area, he spotted Mr Stark laying on the sofa. Mr Stark had always been fascinating to Peter; he was capable of telling whatever the man was feeling, sometimes the boy could even tell what he was thinking. That's why when Peter comes to stand in front of his mentor and sees the man his spine a rigid line; his shoulder pulled back, chin lifted into the arrogant Tony Stark tilt, hands clenching around bandages. Peter could recognise that tony was feeling hurt and lonely, left alone to wallow no one else bothering to check on the injured man. Pride was the only thing allowing Tony to cope. 

"Hi... Mr Stark, Dr Banner said you were injured I thought maybe you would like some company." Peter spoke softly; his voice always timid around the older man. His body was alight with nerves as he waited for Tony to speak. No response came. "Okay... Well, I can leave that's no problem, sorry Mr Stark.." Peter muttered disheartened. 

"Pete... Wait" Mr Stark whispered into the silent air between them, the older man's eyes were a combination of gratitude and fear. The two men hadn't spent much time together lately due to Tony putting space between himself and the younger man. " I can take care of myself; you don't need to be here," Tony speaks eyes dropping to the floor in defeat, Peter's heartbreaks, the usually confident man before him looking so lost and defeated. 

Peter crouches down so that they were level " I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to Mr Stark." Peter pauses directing the man's chin gently so that their eyes meet. " I want to take care of you, Mr Stark, you do some much for me and everyone else. Unlike most people, I'm not completely self-absorbed." Peter finishes the end of his speech coming across as angry and bitter truly shocking Tony as it contrasts with Peter's usual sweet personality. 

"You're right You aren't like anyone else" Tony pauses his hazel eyes catching peters blue ones. " You never ask me for anything, not once in the whole time I've known you." Tony shakes his head, looking down at his injured hands " Sometimes I wish you would." 

Peter chews on his bottom lip as he processes what Tony has said, he releases it from the tight grip of his teeth when he realises the singular focus of Mr Starks eyes has been his now bitten red bottom lip. " I could ask you for something now?" Peter pauses nervously "if you like?" he finishes. 

Mr Stark nods slowly " sure kid, ask away," he says flippantly, however, Peter can see the excitement hidden in the mans twinkling eyes. Peter can't help but smile sweetly up at the older man. 

"I don't know Sir you might find this too difficult" he chuckles at the frown on Mr Starks face, hand raking through his brown curls. Peter's smile fades as he looks at Mr Stark, his face set with determination. "I want to look after you." 

Mr Stark stands on unsteady feet as he struggles to comprehend what the younger man just asked for, he begins shaking his head, refusing to give Peter this. The disappointed frown on Peters face tempting the man into agreeing. Peter stands an inch barely between them, "Please Mr Stark." The younger man pleads his startlingly blue eyes are looking up at the man through a curtain of long dark lashes. Tony has never been renowned for his restraint how could he refuse someone as breathtaking as peter parker. A shiver runs through Tony, the young man below him the picture of innocence. Peters heartbeat increasing with every passing moment, stood this close to his mentor. 

"Anything for you, kid" the man whispers into the small space separating them. Peter can't contain the broad smile that breaks out across his face. He has wanted this for a long time since he realised Tony Stark wasn't as heartless or arrogant as the media portrayed him. He just wanted the older man to feel appreciated, to feel loved. 

Tony has saved his life more times then he'd like to admit, Tony has supported him through so much. It doesn't shock Peter to realise he loves the man. 

Tony Stark is handsome and highly sort after. Peter feels breathless stood inches from Mr Starks sculpted torso. However, part of the appeal is that its Mr Stark's torso Peter is faced with. Peter knew the man better then he knew anyone else. He didn't know when he had fallen for his mentor, but he didn't care, loving the man felt right. 

"How about we get you cleaned up, eat some take out and watch a couple of movies?" Peter asks, attempting to ease the man into this new situation gently. Mr Stark seems to relax, some of the tension releasing from his body. 

Mr Stark nods in agreement, his intense gaze never leaving Peter. The younger boy fights the overwhelming urge to fill the tension-filled silence with useless babbling. Mr Stark is filthy his clothes borderline unsalvagable. 

"Let me just wrap your bandages, and we'll get you into the bath," Peter states walking to the bathroom, starting the water. Peter looks up at Mr Stark, the realisation that he is going to have to undress the older man making his nerves feel like livewires. 

Peter slides down slowly onto his knees, swallowing harshly as his eyes meet Mr Starks. "You don't have to do this kid." Mr Stark whispers, trying to calm the younger man. 

Peter shakes his head "no Mr Stark; it's okay I can do it." he smiles nervously up at the man from his position on the floor. Peter lifts shaking hands to the waistband of the man's slacks. Tony sucks in a sharp, shaky breath above the younger man their eyes lock in a heated gaze. Mr Starks pupils expand eclipsing the hazel colour of his iris'. Mr Starks head jerks stiltedly giving Peter permission to continue.

Peter finds it easier to keep his eyes trained on Mr Starks rather than risking looking down at the man's crotch. His unpracticed fingers were fumbling to undo the button. The pop of the button sounding loud in the spacious bathroom, he quickly tugs sliding the zipper down the scratch of the metal teeth echoing loudly. 

Peter groans obscenely as he realises his mentor goes commando. Peter feels like fire is coursing through his veins. He grits his teeth, trying desperately to get his swelling cock to behave. 

Peter moves to unbuttons the man shirt unveiling glorious abs. Peter had many dreams of how Mr Starks abdomen might look. However, none of the dreams truly lived up to just how breathtaking the man was. Peter craved to feel the hard planes of his torso against his tongue. his breathing turns to heavy pants as he wills his body to calm down. Peter allows his eyes to devour the older man not caring if Mr Stark could see his hungry lust blown eyes trailing over his body. Blood rushes in peters ears as he takes in the deep V between his perfectly sculpted hips. He allows his eyes to trail down to where he can see the nest of dark pubic hair nestled in the opening of the man's slacks. 

"Can you take your shoes off please, Sir?" Peter asks Mr Stark obliges silently his heart beating erratically listening to how submissive his Protege is. "Thank you, let's get your jeans off." Peter states moving to stand behind Mr Stark he slips he thumbs into the belt loops of his slacks and begins to drag them over Tony's well-defined hips. He gets them just past Mr Starks plump ass when he hears the loud slap of flesh against flesh. 

He glances down the expanse of the older man's body taking in every inch of the man huge erect cock. Peter knows his mouth is hanging open unattractively as he struggles to pull his curious eyes from the mans throbbing length. He licks his chapped lips drawing his eyes up to the mirror, finding Mr Stark staring back at him hungrily. 

"Kid" the man groans low, sending a jolt through Peters cock. He shuts his eyes tightly sucking in a deep, shaky breath as he continues to pull Tony's jeans down. He gets them over his knees and down his calves before they bunch up with nowhere to go. 

" Could you lean against the side of the bath for me please?" Peter asks politely making his voice cracking and breaking as if he was going back through puberty, the sound causing tony to smile fondly. Tony presses his ass to the cold ceramic sink watching as peter crouches down the man's huge cock bouncing invitingly in front of his face. The sight causes Peter to slip the younger mans knees crashing to the tiled floor, warm wetness presses against his embarrassment flushed cheek. 

"Fuck... Kid" Tony moans his hips stuttering as he forces himself not to jerk up into the soft flesh of Peter's cheek. He quickly tugs the man's jeans past his feet, leaving the warm wet mark of Tony's pre-come staining his cheek. The silence of the room is deafening both men's body taut with tension. 

Peter stays where he is on his knees, regaining his composure before attempting to stand. " God.. Kid, please... It would be best if you got up" Tony whispers his voice shook and strained brokenly. Peter springs to his feet eyes meeting Tony's, heat burning like fire between them. 

Tony walks to the side of the bath, rolling his neck to relieve the tension induced ache residing there. Peter brings his hands up to brush against the back of the older man's neck; he begins to rub firmly at the sore muscles. taking his time as he trails his strong, dainty hands over the tense muscles of Tony's neck and shoulders. "Pete..." Mr Stark moans breathily; Peter smiles fondly glad to bring the man some comfort. 

Once Mr Stark begins to melt into his touch, Peter releases the man and urges him into the bath. he stands debating the most appropriate way to help the man into the tub. "I'm sorry Mr Stark" Tony looks at the boy in confusion before he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist and under his knees. The man squeals as his feet leave the ground, Peter lowering the older man into the warm, lightly sweet-scented water of the bath. 

"God, kid!" Mr Stark exclaims his heart still pounding in his chest; Peter looks away, sheepishly his cheeks flushing a delicate pink. "Thank you, Pete, I appreciate the help" Tony compliments brushing some of the boy's messy curls from where they have fallen onto Peters flushed face. 

"Did I hurt you?" Peter asks, eyes cautiously roaming over Mr Starks toned body, he bites his plump bottom lip anxiously. He feels his skin tingle where it had made contact with Tony's. Tony shakes his head, throwing his arms out over the side of the tub. The water sits high covering Mr Starks toned and tanned chest the water only leaving his neck and head exposed. 

The water is a light pink colour with a subtle marshmallow scent. "Is this your bubble bath, Pete?" Mr Stark questions curiously drawing in a deep breath. Peter nods shyly unable to meet the man's eyes. Tony draws in a deep breath revelling in the sweet scent he associates with Peter, the light pink colour making the man smile; he has always loved the sweet feminine side of Peter. "It smells great sweetheart, thank you" Peter looks up shocked unused to hearing such an intimate nickname from his mentor.

Steam curls against the man's body, Tony tips his head back watching Peter through heavy-lidded eyes. A tingle runs up the boy's spine as he looks around the room trying to avoid Tony's heated gaze. Peters self-control already frayed, he wouldn't be able to handle the lustful look in the man's eyes. 

Peter runs to the kitchen without warning; he goes to find a jug. Once in the kitchen, he runs his hands nervously through his hair, his hands shake as he stands on unsteady legs. Peter drops his head into his hands, moaning loudly. The image of Mr Starks wet body burned into his memory; when he closes his eyes, he sees the water droplets running over the hard planes of the man's abdomen, the warmth of the water adding a slight flush to the man's tanned torso. 

Peter wants to scream in frustration, his cock stiff and aching as his mentor sits naked and unaware in the bath. All he had wanted was to take care of the man, and he felt guilty for lusting after the older man. The younger man keeps telling himself that he can do this. That he can take care of the other man, he knows he can because this feeling frowning in the pit of his stomach isn't purely desire its an all-consuming need to make this man happy. Peter would do anything to make Mr Stark happy. 

Back in the bathroom, Peter settles comfortably behind Mr Stark, the plastic jug found in the kitchen placed beside him. "can I wash your hair?" Peter asks quietly, Mr Stark merely hums his approval eyes still shut as he relaxes further into the water. "I need you to sit forward please" Peter instructs his mouth suddenly going dry as the man complies. Tonys strong back wet, beads of light pink water leaving glistening trails over the corded muscles. Mr Stark shivers as one of Peter's dainty hands, trail the paths left by the warm water, his fingertips gliding over taut muscle. Peter catches himself, clearing his throat awkwardly he removes his fingers from the man's back. 

Peter lowers the jug into the water, pouring it over the man's grime-covered hair, letting it soak into the brown locks. Mr Stark moans appreciatively, hanging his head low as the water cascades over him, his wet her sticking to his forehead. Peter massages his coconut-scented shampoo into Tony's scalp lathering it to ensure he has fully coated the man's hair before rinsing it. 

Once he coats the hair in conditioner, he manoeuvres the man so that he is laying back a padded towel settled behind his neck for comfort. Peters expert finger massage the conditioner into the man's scalp slowly. The air of the bathroom thick with desire the moment feeling intimate. Peter massages the man's temples firmly his fingers rubbing in rhythmic circles. Mr Stark groans at the feel of peters small hands applying firm pressure to his scalp.

As the man relaxes further into the ministrations, his pelvis begins to float upwards Mr starks body no longer tense enough to keep his crotch submerged. Peter chokes on his saliva. his position was allowing him to see the full expanse of Tony's nude body. He watches mesmerised as the man's solid cock rests flat against the toned muscles of his stomach. 

"Mr Stark... Can I?" Peter ask his voice was breaking over the question, his eyes hooded with desire as he craves to touch the man's cock. Tony is unable to resist as Peter looks at him his eyes dark and pleading. 

"What do you want baby?" Mr Stark asks seductively turning his head so that his lips brush the sensitive skin of peters thin wrist. Mr Strak smiles up at him encouragingly. 

"I want to touch your cock please " Peter states his eyes were trailing over the flushed tip of the man's length. Mr Stark moans hearing Peter say such obscene words. 

"Have you touched one before, sweetheart?" Mr Stark asks curiously; Peter shakes his head a sweet blush colouring his cheeks. The image of teaching Peter how to handle his cock, making his length jerk against his stomach "go on then baby." Mr Stark gestures with his head for the boy to move in closer.

Peter reaches out, pulling the man's shaft into the tight warmth of his hand. "Fuck" Tony groans out the sight before him sinful. His Protege with his small, pale hands wrapped around his large cock, the boy was pulling his lip between his teeth in concentration. The picture of innocence. Tony covers Peters little hand with one of his large calloused palms showing him how to pump his cock. He lets go allowing Peter to continue the movement. His hips jerk up into the boy's fist as his thumb brushes over Tony's glistening slit. " God Kid, you're perfect" Mr Stark moans out breathily. Peter grinds his covered hardness against the ceramic side of the bathtub, searching for friction. 

Peter grinds forward matching his rhythm with every tug on the older man's length. Mr Stark pants harshly his head thrown back in pleasure. Peter craves the feeling of Mr Stark in his mouth. he leans forward tongue lapping at the pre-come covering the head of Mr Starks length savouring the salty taste on his tongue before enveloping the angry head into the warmth of his mouth. "Peter" Mr Stark groans out his body tensing as his hot come coats the younger man's tongue. Peter gulps down the warm liquid greedily moaning around Mr starks pulsing cock. Peter palms at his cock harshly as he cleans the last of the come from Tony's tip. A few firm pushes against his cock has the boy spilling into his pants with a whimper. 

Peter leans his sweaty forehead against the rim of the tub panting as he feels his come cooling down within the confines of his boxers, the boy grimaced at the feeling. "Pete..." Mr Starks voice is soft and cautious as he calls the boys name. Peter lifts his face noticing Mr Stark has moved close enough that his breath ghosts over Peter's lips when he speaks. "Are you okay?" He asks his brow furrowed in concern for the younger man. Peter stares up at the man in shock merely nodding his head, the ability to form words seemingly lost to him. 

"I shouldn't have let that happen; I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Mr Stark apologises guiltily his eyes downcast as he speaks. Peter presses his lips to Tony's in a gentle kiss. Tony startles looking up to meet Peter's eyes. 

"I'm not sorry Tony, I love you," Peter unapologetically states before Tony pulls him in for a deep kiss his tongue exploring the boy's mouth fervently, his cock twitching as he tastes himself in peters mouth. 

"Kid this is so wrong, but I love you too Pete" Peter leans his head on one of Tony's firm shoulders smiling up at the man fondly. his heart beating erratically in his chest. "God I love you, sweetheart" Tony whispers pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the boys head.


End file.
